joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Tricky (Crossoverse)
|-|Tricky (The Terror)= |-|Demon Tricky (Ascended Terror)= |-|Nightmare Tricky (Totality of Terror)= |-|Hellbent Tricky (Hellbent on Terror)= |-|Awakened Tricky (Transcending Terror)= Summary Tricky the Clown is an antagonist in the Madness Combat flash series on Newgrounds. He started off as an assassin under the Sheriff before getting revived as a zombie and becoming Hank's main foe, serving as the main antagonist of the series from Madness Combat 6 to Madness Combat 7. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | High 4-C, goes up to 2-A with preparation | 2-A | High 2-A | Varies from Low 1-C to 1-A Name: Tricky the Clown Origin: Crossoverse Gender: Male Age: 1,000,900 years old, possibly older Classification: Monster, zombie, clown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master in Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Reality Warping, Resurrection, Probability Manipulation, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Transformation, Immortality (Types 7 and 8; whenever he dies, he is shortly after resurrected by the "Higher Powers"), Breath Attack, possible BFR | Same as before with Immortality (Type 1, 3 & 8, Tricky cannot die so long there exists death and fate), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Survived being erased from history. High-Godly over time.), Pocket Dimension Manipulation (Can create and control his own pocket dimensions that exist outside of The Multiverse), Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with people across the entire cosmos and make them his slaves), Void Manipulation (Can manipulate the swirl of nothingness. Can erase entities from existence), Shockwave Creation (Can create Quantum Shockwaves capable of destroying entire galaxies), Matter Manipulation (Can convert energy to matter and vice verse), Reactive Evolution (Every time Tricky dies, he adapts from his previous body and becomes resistance/adaption), Biological Manipulation (Can completely alter the structure of others and make them stronger than usually), Non-Corporeal (Exists as an idea. The very representation of death and fate itself), Morality Manipulation (Can influence one's morality to that of the side of evil), Gravity Manipulation, Acausality (Type 3), Non-Existent Physiology (Exists as an idea. The very representation of death itself), Mind Manipulation (Each evil action taken by mortal beings only happens because he subconsciously wishes for it to be so), Empathic Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Corruption Manipulation, Mathematics Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Resistance to Law Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Magic, Information Manipulation, Telepathy, Reality Warping and can resist all his own powers | Same as before but amped | Same as before with Regeneration (High-Godly; Can regenerate as long as the multiverse isn't destroyed), Resurrection (Can resurrect other beings), Sealing (Can seal targets for an eternity in an imaginary infinite space), Intangibility (As a shard of the void, Tricky doesn’t have a physical body), Power Bestowal and Nullification (Can grant others his abilities and take them away), Fusionism (Can fuse himself with others and combine skills), Heat Manipulation (Can control heat), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm nothingness) | Same as before with Immortality (Types 8 and 9. Can return to Drad Hayeys to reform indefinitely, and is likely reliant on his true self to some degree), Regeneration (True-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Acausality (Types 3 and 4), Space-Time Manipulation (Demons far weaker than Tricky are capable of maintaining the existence of the very concept of time across infinity, and of overwriting universes and their past and future with new ones containing different laws. Scaling from Polaris, who is capable of rewinding and administrating time on a multiversal scale, affecting even voids of complete nothingness which consume concepts and ideas), Law Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation (Capable of instantly killing comparable enemies with Voice of God, bypassing all kinds of resistances and durability), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Far superior to the likes of the Norns, whose influence over Time and Fate bounds even Demons who exist beyond all of space and time), Information Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Scaling from lesser entities capable of administrating and manipulating all concepts that comprise the world and define its past, present and future as if they were merely Information on a computer program), Elemental Manipulation (Fire Attacks that pierce all resistances with Inferno of God, Ice Attacks that pierce all resistances with Hailstorm of God, Lightning Attacks that pierce all resistances with Lightning of God, Force Attacks that pierce all resistances with Tornado of God), Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Illusion Creation (He can manipulate Human Observation to achieve full control over the observable universe, being capable of creating perfect copies of everything observed by Humans, even beings such as Lucifer), Durability Negation (Can leave comparable enemies at the brink of death, bypassing all resistances), Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Cloning/Duplication, Statistics Amplification and Reduction (Can greatly increase his own statistics and lower the power of foes, being capable of turning someone stronger than him into his equal or a weakling), Resistance Negation (Can cast Almighty Attacks which bypass all magical defenses and innate resistances), Curse Manipulation, Invulnerability, Existence Erasure | Same as before with Regeneration Negation (True-Godly), Acausality (Type 5) and Immortality (Type 10) Attack Potency: Wall Level (Bursted through over seven walls with ease, busted a steel door. Can kick down a stone wall.) | Large Star Level (Has the recorded power of being 90 times the sun’s circumference), goes up to Multiverse Level+ with preparation (Had the power to destroy the entire multiverse, which is infinite. Even to where he could vaporize it.) | Multiverse Level+ (Views the multiverse as a little game to play all on his own, even to where he merged with it) | High Multiverse Level+ (Sees the entirety of the fourth dimension as a sheet of paper. Embodies the fifth dimension) | Varies from Low Complex Multiverse Level (Can create up to six dimensions and holds authority over them) to Outerverse Level (Is above the primordial void and all concepts, including the concept of dimensions. On the cardinal level, he is recorded to be immeasurable and can grow even more. Grows immeasurably every minute he has power. His full power is incalculably higher than immeasurably above all cardinals) Speed: Superhuman | FTL+, goes up to Massively FTL+ | Immeasurable (Can freely traverse all of space and time) | Irrelevant | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Class T | Pre-Stellar | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Wall Class | Large Star Class, goes up to Multiverse Class+ with preparation | Multiverse Class+ | High Multiverse Class+ | Varies from Low Complex Multiverse Class to Outerverse Class Durability: Large Building Level (Survived a skyscraper crumbling on top of him) | Large Star Level, goes up to Multiverse Level+ with preparation | Multiverse Level+ (Took hits from beings on his level) | High Multiverse Level+ | Varies from Low Complex Multiverse Level to Outerverse Level (Took fatal hits from HOSTLESS and Auk Shivok) Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment: Stopsign, gun, hammer, minigun, chainsaw, nuke, memory eraser, pistol, bomb, paintbrush, eraser, pencil, swiss army knife Intelligence: Varies from being mentally broken to being a genius. Can make himself the embodiment of death in under three minutes. Weaknesses: His intelligence ranges. He can risk himself in many situations sometimes. Very cocky. Key: Tricky | Demon Tricky | Nightmare Tricky | Hellbent Tricky | Awakened Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Waking:' His main power. When he “awakens”, his inner power of increasing immeasurable power is taken in to where he exists outside of atemporal time and space. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Crossoverse Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Superhuman Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Probability Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Immortals Category:Breath Attack Users Category:BFR Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Pocket Dimension Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Void Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Matter Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Biology Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Morality Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Non-Existing Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Math Users Category:Physics Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Heat Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Time-Space Users Category:Law Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Clowns Category:Monsters Category:Zombies Category:Demons Category:Causality Users Category:Fate Users Category:Information Users Category:Conceptual Users Category:Element Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Holy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Curse Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Regeneration Negation Users Category:Christian Higdon's Profiles